The why me cast party
by Yami Maleci
Summary: You've read the story Why Me where poor Ryou birthday is spoiled now you can read the after story cast party please r/r come on dont make me beg!! ^_^ *no flames please* And If you havn't read why me yet go read it!!!^_^
1. The party begans

Cast Party For Why Me~  
  
lil kai:Kenichiwa! welcome to my cast party!  
  
Bakura:*rolls eyes* Cast party!! there's more to this evil fic?  
  
Lil Kai:*Glares* Yes Tomb-robber there's more and my fic is NOT evil thank you  
  
Bakura:*sighs* dear Ra what did I ever do to deserve this?!  
  
Malik: Do you really want me to answer that?  
  
Bakura:*glares* Shut up Ishtar  
  
Lil Kai: Would you two kindly quit fighting and say the disclaimer for me so we can get this party started  
  
Malik and Bakura:*major glaring* NO!!!!!  
  
Lil Kai: ^^; Fine forget you both then *Yelling* Yami Malik...Ryou...get your butts in here  
  
Ryou:*walking in* Yes Kai?  
  
Yami Malik:*walking in also* You yelled twerp?  
  
Lil Kai:Shut up psycho-boy your doing the disclaimer  
  
Yami Malik:*raiseing eyebrow* what's wrong with Bakura and my other half doing it?  
  
Lil Kai:*sighs* they won't, but if you do I'll let you harssass Pharaoh-boy  
  
Yami Malik: Okay! Lil Kai no own Yu-Gi-Oh just the millennium star, herself and kitoku got it? good.....*runs off to find pharaoh*  
  
Ryou: He's weird  
  
Lil Kai: nope, just misguided  
  
Bakura:*Sideways glance*If he's misguided then, what am I  
  
Ryou:Your my insane darker half  
  
Lil Kai:*smirks* That we love SO much ^^;  
  
Bakura:*sticks out tonuge at Ryou* Gee thanks guys  
  
********************************************  
  
Kai: Lets see *looks at the list* Munchies?!  
  
Ryou:*glancing at the snack table* Check!  
  
Kai: Sugary substances  
  
Bakura:*Roll eyes* Yea, there's only like enough sugar here to be on sugar high for a year  
  
Kai:*smirks* Yeah but I'm sharing with Mokuba  
  
Bakura: Dear Ra! not Kaiba's lil' Bro  
  
Kai:*Glancing at the list again* Shut it Tomb-Robber, anyhoo do we have the guest list?!  
  
Yami Malik:*holds up guest list and gets tangled in it* Hai, I think this is it  
  
Kai:Yes, that's it *grabs list untangling the blonde-haired Yami* now how bout the fun and entertaniment?!  
  
Yami Kai: You mean the sparklers, fireworks, silly string, whip cream and chocolate sauce  
  
Kai:^^ Yep that should keep us amused Yami and last but not least the pop and punch  
  
Malik:*holds up pop* We got pop  
  
Kai:*raises eyebrow* and what about the punch Ishtar?!  
  
Malik:*grins evily* Yep we got punch  
  
Isis:*smacks Malik upside the head* You mean the punch that you spiked dear brother  
  
Malik:*grins and rubs head* Hey it's their own damn fault if they just so happen to drink it  
  
Kai:^^; I cant believe you Brother  
  
Yami Kai:*face fault* I was waiting for that to happen  
  
Kai:*laughing* Well that's what I get for hanging around you guys  
  
Ryou:Does spiked punch mean it's good punch  
  
Bakura:*glancing at his too inncent Hikari* No, it means you can't have any punch  
  
Ryou:*pouts* But I like punch  
  
**********************************************  
  
Lil Kai: *Sigh* well there you have it the beinging of the party believe me there's more to come so stick around^^;  
  
Bakura:.......  
  
Lil Kai:*looks at YB* What's that suppose to mean thief?!  
  
Bakura:...... it means no more cuz I know whats going to happen  
  
Kai: and it's funny so shut up and quit pouting  
  
Ryou:*still pouting* I want punch!  
  
Bakura:*smacks ryou* No punch got it hikari  
  
Kai:*sighs* Please r/r ja ne 


	2. Punch and Special Browies

Kai:And we're back to the crazyness! *grins*  
  
Bakura:*sweatdrops* Oh Joy!  
  
Kai:Oh quit being salty and say the Disclaimer  
  
Bakura:*grumbles somthing about sending Kai to the Shadow Realm forever* Fine Lil Kai doesn't, can't and will not even own Yu Gi Oh! thank Ra!  
  
***********************************  
  
~An Hour before the party is to begin~  
  
Bakura:*on the couch snoozin* Zzzz.....Zzzzz....  
  
Kai:*walks in and see the Yami sleeping on the couch* ^^; ACk..You lazy, good for nothing tomb-robber *smacks YB* Get your lazy ass up!!!!  
  
Bakura:*dazed* Hu?! what do you want you annoying mortal?!  
  
Kai:*Glares and picks up a list off the floor* Did you do anything off this list?!  
  
Bakura:*Major sweatdroping* No....I fell asleep  
  
Kai:*sighs* I can't believe you thief  
  
Dark Mage:*walks in* Lady Kai I thought you would like to know that the guests will be here soon  
  
Kai:*glares at Yami B* Oh great, the parties about to began and this lazy bum hasn't done anything he was suppose to!  
  
Bakura:*glares daggers at Kai* Alright already enough with the guilt trip twerp. I'll get up and do it alright! *snatches list and walks off muttering curses in Egyptain*  
  
****************************  
  
~Guests begin to arrive~  
  
Kai:*outside the house* So you know the plan DM?!  
  
Dark Mage:*holds up a long list and gets tanggled in it* Yes, I just stand here and look pretty  
  
Kai:^^; ahh....sure DM whatever floats your boat. Just make sure the people you let in are on the list  
  
Dark Mage:*sideways glance* And if they aren't  
  
Kai:*Holds up Koriboh* I don't know feed them to Koriboh  
  
Koriboh:*grins and bears fangs*  
  
Ryou:*looks at Koriboh* I take it thats not Yugi's cute fuzzy Koriboh is it Kai  
  
Kai:*Grins evily* Nope, your Yami got it for me from the Shadow Realm  
  
Ryou:^^; Humm....go figure  
  
Kai:*smirking holding Koriboh* Aww..your so cute....yes you are!  
  
Joey:*walks up* What up Kai?  
  
Kai:Yo Joey! welcome to the party  
  
Isis:*looks at the pan in Joey's hands* Joey whats that? It looks good  
  
Joey:They're...uh..ah...my special browies  
  
Malik:*gives Joey a look* Special Browies Wheeler  
  
Joey:*grinning like an idiot* Yep!  
  
Ryou:*peering over his Yami* They look really good Joey! Can I have one?  
  
Bakura:*raising an eyebrow* My guess Hikari is that you can't have one  
  
Ryou:*pouts* Like the punch  
  
Bakura:Yes Ryou like the punch  
  
Joey:*sideways glance* What's wrong with the punch?!  
  
Kai:*rolls eyes* Nothing, my idiot brother just spiked it  
  
Joey:*Idiotic grin* Ooh....come on Yug lets go try the punch *drags yugi inside*  
  
Yugi:*sweatdrops* Ahh....Joey I don't think that's such a good idea!  
  
Joey:Shut up Yug I know what I'm doin  
  
Ryou:*big sweatdrops* The last time he said that he was rosting a candy bar over the campfire  
  
Kai:*falls over japanese anime style* Oh dear Ra I can tell this party is probably going to get hairy  
  
Bakura:Yeah....and look who else has come to join the bash  
  
Yami Kai:*shouting* Well if it isn't Kaiba-boy and his spoiled little sugar high borther  
  
Kaiba:*walking up* And if it isn't Lil Kai's snot nose bitch of a Yami  
  
Yami Kai:*fake pouting* Hikarii.....rich boys being mean to me again!!!  
  
*********************  
  
Kai:and I think I'll leave it at that  
  
Bakura:*thinking* Humm.....maybe I was wrong, maybe this will be good  
  
Ryou:*pouting* I want some punch  
  
Kai:*rolls eyes* Please r/r idea's welcome send me a character of you and you might come to the party! and thanks to my first two reviwers S.A and Kurai Malik-----who just happen to bring chips! well ja ne till next time! 


End file.
